Wireless communication device users (also referred to herein as subscribers and mobile users) use portable wireless communication devices (also referred to herein as portable devices) to access information or participate in group communication sessions to exchange media over wireless communication networks. Mobile users are often equipped with wireline (i.e., wired) communication devices (also referred to herein as wireline devices) that provide the same or similar functionality as the portable devices. For example, a Project 25 (P25) user can access a P25 communication system using either a portable device over a standard P25 common air interface (CAI) or a wireline device over a standard P25 wireline interface. While mobile users (such as public safety officers) naturally use their portable devices when they are on field missions out of their offices, they tend to switch to their wireline devices when they come back to their offices because the wireline devices are generally bigger in size and, thereby, less portable but offer more usage comfort.
When mobile users switch from their portable devices to wireline devices when they come back to their offices, or from wireline devices to portable devices when they leave their offices, it is desirable for the switch to be seamless. In other words, the switch between portable and wireline devices should not cause loss of or disruption to an ongoing communication session (e.g., an ongoing group call with other officers or a conference call established to handle a 911 emergency). Such seamless mobility and transition not only provides convenience to mobile users but is also imperative for some users, such as Public Safety users, to perform their duties.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods for transferring a communication session between portable devices and wireline companion devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.